Enemy'
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Just read the first chapter


Sigh I know I'm going to get more than 5 hours of sleep and HATE myself for this in the morning-A combination of curiosity to see the show I remember hating when I was younger to see exactly why I hated it (I think it was Zim's voice), an assault of ZA

Sigh I know I'm going to get more than 5 hours of sleep and HATE myself for this in the morning-A combination of curiosity to see the show I remember hating when I was younger to see exactly why I hated it (I think it was Zim's voice), an assault of ZADR pictures and stories, and/or 2 ½ days of watching the most annoying kids on earth without more than an hour of sleep-whatever prompted me to do it- an Invader Zim story popped into my head with a Harry Potter crossover staring my HP OC Suzette Nyphadora...whom y'all haven't met yet since she's lurking in my notebook somewhere, along with a cameo by one of my FMA OC's that I'm going to cancel 'cause nobody reviewed. So here it is the result of my cousins and boredom-I can't write my ppg story in case you're wondering 'cause I don't trust my laptop around the twerps and this is my aunt's comp, witch I don't care if they brake since I'm not getting paid anyway. So without further lacked-sleep-induced-ranting (family trait) ZADAR and HP/DP.

* * *

"Now you will all _pretend_ that you think he is a threat if he's in his 'true form'…and don't say any thing about his height or else this won't work-pretend to be scared and totally overwhelmed by this dude…in 'form' of course pretend you're a morn if h" Suzette informed the brunette and blond standing before her. She went to turn around to where her 'friend' was coming-by friend she meant 'demonstration' but you could bet the poor 'friend' didn't know that. A large gate appeared out of nowhere-it opened and standing there was the girl they had only seen in small appearances as this-apparently her name was anguish or misery…something like that-Her long red hair was pulled up into a large braided bun-one overlapping braid hitting her ankle, and she once again wearing an outfit that _would_ be quite fashionable if only a paint shop and button factory hadn't spontaneously combusted on it.. She waved at Suzette once and reached back into the gate for something-something cursing, swearing obscenities', and talking about how much pain she would be in when she came to pick him up in a few days. Her green eyes did one exceedingly long roll and threw out a small and green-skinned boy with purple eyes, short black hair and no ears.

"You will _**PAY **_for this foolish human-so says ZIM!!" The boy shouted at her. She grinned and took the earplugs out, effectively hidden under her bangs. The gate then disappeared taking her with it. The boy stared at the spot where the gate was for about twelve seconds before he started up again "Pitiful human-Zim will destroy you for not listening to Zim-Zim will not rest until you and the rest of you're despicable race are forever destroyed. (And to think I only watched two episodes yesterday and pictures today) I Zim will be in charge of the destruction of you're pathetic planet-JUST YOU WAIT HUMAN" Zim stopped screaming and started panting. He had obviously been yelling at her for however long it took them to get threw the gate-thingy. He turned and now fully noticed the three seventeen year old children…the two seventeen year olds and the fifteen year old-staring at him. He assessed the situation for no longer than about twelve seconds before pasting on a false grin and making sure that his disguise was in place. "Hi…I'm Zim-a primitive human just like you. I am new here and brought by that hideous girl-um…she's my friend, all that human stuff is a -er-running joke between us." Zim tried to cover the mistake, his only hope being that these humans were as stupid as the ones where he went to 'Skool'

"Buy it." Suzette murmured only just barely loud enough for the boys to hear. The minor walked forward with a bank expression on her face. "Ah- that _would _make perfect sense" She said carefully not lying. Apparently-Zim was able to sense when people were twisting words around-even if they were a master at it like Suzette for he then shouted

"YOU'RE LYING" in a paranoid fashion.

"I can't lie" She answered calmly. He circled her a few times-one eye wide in curiosity, the other narrowed in suspicion.

"YOU'RE LYING" He shouted again before staring in her large mostly transparent Amethyst eyes. "Or maybe you're not" he concluded after the girl didn't move or wasn't intimidated "tell me non lying human girl-are y-we the only humans for a bit?"

"Well I can definitely say that we're the only _normal _people for quite a bit." Suzette told him-still not a lie.

"Then-SCREAM IN FEAR OF ZIM" He shouted-truly just still angry at the earplug girl-and discarded his disguise and in an instant was upon four spider leg thingies. Harry and Draco almost whipped out the wand if it hadn't been for Suzette telling them about the demonstration. True to her word Suzette was screaming and running away from the boy thing-his glass panel like eyes focused on her. He easily cornered her and started laughing maliciously…for ten minutes, then it died down-Suzette although she must have been increasingly bored at this point _somehow_ managed to keep a face of pure terror on. He lifted a spider leg into the air in perfect aliment to kill her…and fell-spider legs retracting into his back "Sorry I must remember to wipe your brain later but for now-Zim isn't in the mood, almost as if there is something missing from Zim." The boy said referring to himself in the third person again. Harry pulled Suzette out of her corner and just out of earshot from the boy said to her

"I don't get it-how is some green kid not being able to kill you something important me and Malfoy need to see-who is this kid and what's so-mhh" Suzette pressed her hand against Harry's mouth

"Patience-though I don't have it you _need _it."

"Suzette?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" The girl looked to what Draco was pointing at and saw a large circling vortex thingy (proof I'm tried overuse of the word thingy). Moments later a girl stepped out-fang like bangs and curls to match on her purple hair, gothic clothing themed around purple, and a skull necklace. In one hand she held a game slave 2 in the other a poor boy with a scythe-like hairstyle, trench coat, glasses, and smiley face shirt.

"Gaz?-What's going on, WHERE are you taking me-unless, A TIME MACHINE oh um _when _are you taking me Gaz?" There were the words coming from the boy-met by silence. Gaz walked…dragged him across the field to where Zim was sitting. She threw the Dib on Zim, opened her game slave 2, and waited.

"Dib-human?...Zim is surprised to see you here."

"Yeah well my sister kind of dragged me here-I really didn't have much of a choice-So how's your summer treating you?"

"Well it's O.K. I guess almost over-I, I kinda miss Skool if anything just to get a chance to enact another fiendish plot."

"I'd stop it and save the earth you know"

"So you would like to believe Dib-human" Twelve second of uncomfortable silence-then

"TAKE THAT ALEIN SCUM"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU WORM BABY"

"Normal" Gaz murmured-or something that sounded like it-and she sank to the floor fully engrossed in her game.

* * *

So there ya have it the first part of my brain cells screaming for sanity-there is more but if you want me to type it or you prefer just this I really don't care-Two temper Tantrums and bedtime later leave one exhausted babysitter


End file.
